Plaisir de conséquences absurdes
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Comment le lui faire comprendre alors qu’il ne m’aime pas ? C’était juste une partie de jambe en l’air et pourtant… Pourquoi tant de conséquences ? HPDM


Titre : Plaisir de conséquences absurdes.

Autateresse : Keyko-san alias LA Folle Rieuse numéro UN !!!

Couple : HPDM… Yaoi… Slash… Hommexhomme… Des questions ? -.-'

Sinon en fond : Hermy/Charlie, Ron/Blaise, Fred/George, Sevy/Remy!

Genre : YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! Hum… Citron… Citron bien pressé et concentré… Mpreg… Mignon… Sadique… Souffrance morale… Un peu beaucoup à la Keyko !

Rating : M

Résumé : Comment le lui faire comprendre alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ? C'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air et pourtant… Pourquoi tant de conséquences ?

Note : Fic… Fic destinée à une amie très chère (elle est en train de me coûter une nuit blanche là XD) qui je pense se reconnaît mais bon… Les infos seront en fin de chapitre pour cet one-shot qui va sûrement me donner du fil à retordre… Un jour pour l'écrire -.- mais je suis motivée !!! Mais non pas mortifiée !

Bonne lecture !

**p**_L_a**I**_s_I**r **_d_E **c**_O_n**S**_é_Q**u**_E_n**C**_e_S **a**_B_s**U**_r_D**e**_S_

Première partie :

Il s'enfonçait en moi de plus en plus rapidement et je gémissais… Comme d'habitude ! Quand je pense, qu'en venant à notre rendes-vous quotidiens je voulais mettre les points sur les i ! Lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas sa pute de luxe, que j'avais des sentiments et qu'il serait temps qu'ils en prennent compte… Et puis surtout, j'étais venu lui dire que c'était fini ces parties de jambes en l'air… Car je portais en moi un lourd secret…

En un râle de plaisir, il se déverse en moi et je crie tout en me libérant entre nos torses. Il se laisse tomber sur moi tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle…

« Malfoy… Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, m'apportant des frissons »

Ce n'était pas un mauvais amant… Loin de là ! Il était toujours très doux et il était très doué… Vraiment très doué ! C'est juste, que j'ai rompu le pacte qu'on avait fait ! Au début, je n'étais là que pour le sexe… Comme lui ! Mais petit à petit… Après quelques mois… J'ai appris à l'aimer ! Ce sentiment qui me déchire de l'intérieur petit à petit… Surtout pendant ces moments-là, où je le rejoins pour une folle nuit d'amour. Mais tout cela n'est rien… Ne vaut rien ! Toutes ses nuits passées à ses côtés… Au côté de Potter… Harry Potter ! Ne servent à rien… Car jamais il ne partagera mes sentiments ! Et cela je le sais depuis longtemps… Depuis le premier jour ! Ces nuits ne sont là que pour lui permettre de se libérer du poids de son rôle « d'élu ! » !!! Bien qu'il ait tué Vous-Savez-Qui, il continue à être l'idole des jeunes et des vieux… Encore plus maintenant d'ailleurs ! Il est assaillit par des journalistes et des fans en délire… Mais aucun d'eux ne le connaît comme moi je le connais ! Même pas ses amis ! Ils ne savent pas qui il est vraiment… Moi, je le sais ! Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être la personne qu'il chérit le plus ? Sûrement parce que cette personne est morte pendant la grande bataille… Je parle de Ginny Weasley ! Son ex… Cette petite rouquine ! Il ne parle QUE d'elle… Ginny était si belle… Ginny aimait quand je l'embrassais dans le cou… Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore… Et dans ses moments là… Il ne fait QUE ça… Il se lève et commence à s'habiller, il veut déjà partir ?

A mon regard il prononce un faible « J'ai promis à Ron de l'aider pour ses… trucs ! »

Excuse bidon, je sais quand il ment !

« Oh je vois, je réponds méprisant, il ne sait toujours pas se servir de ses bijoux de famille ?! »

Il soupire d'un air dépité en me regardant sévèrement… Je sais que tu détestes quand je parle de tes amis comme ça… Je le sais ! Alors pourquoi je continu ?

« Malfoy… C'est pas parce qu'hier je suis resté que tu dois croire que je vais le faire tout le temps !

-Tss…. Comme si je voulais que tu restes ! »

Je n'ais que ce désir là en tête… Encore et toujours ! J'aimerais tellement que tu me sers dans tes bras et que tu restes avec moi, en m'embrassant le cou et me caressant le dos…

Il finit d'enfiler ses chaussures et part sans un mot… Sans un regard… Sans une insulte ! J'en reviens presque à regretter le temps où nous étions ennemis… Là au moins il faisait attention à moi ! Je soupire de lassitude et me dirige vers la salle de bain… La salle sur demande et vraiment le rendez-vous idéal ! Il y a de tout ici… Je mets de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et plusieurs produits moussants de senteur avant de me prélasser lascivement dans l'eau. J'aime les bains… Je ferme les yeux et revois le visage de Potter, rouge par l'effort, criant de plaisir ! C'est une vision tellement plaisante et en même temps si cauchemardesque ! Je mets une main sur mon ventre… Bientôt il va s'arrondir… Je n'ai toujours pas réussit à dire à Potter que j'attendais un enfant de lui… Comment cela est possible, alors que je suis un garçon ? Pompom m'a expliqué que les garçons de sang pures depuis plusieurs lignées pouvaient avoir des changements corporelles parfois très étranges… Et moi j'ai bénéficié du plus étranges d'entre eux ! La capacité de materner… Ou paterner ? Je sais plus… Je m'en fiche ! Je me lève et m'essuie. Je vide la baignoire et me dirige vers le lit où je m'habille. Je transplane jusqu'à mon dortoir. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureux d'avoir eu un père mangemort et d'être capable d'utiliser la magie noire… Je me couche sur le lit pour profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il me reste… Sûrement que quelques heures avant le début des cours ! Je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir oublier un instant ma vie… Pour pouvoir me plonger dans un sommeil profond… Pour pouvoir rêver d'un monde merveilleux…

Je grignote lentement des toasts avec du beurre pendant que Miss J'ai une gueule de pékinois me parle de tout et de rien… Surtout de rien d'ailleurs ! Je fais semblant d'écouter et j'acquiesce de temps à autre mais mon attention est portée sur une seule et même personne… Potter ! Je le regarde manger avec appétit ses tartines tout en discutant joyeusement avec Granger et Weasley… Avec moi il ne parait jamais si heureux ! Les hiboux arrivent alors pour apporter les courriers, je reçois une lettre de ma mère disant que tout va bien à la maison et m'ordonnant de bien étudier, de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'écrire une lettre pour dire comment tout se passe. On entend alors un cri et je me retourne alors vers la table de Harry… C'est la sang de bourbe qui a hurlé en sautant de sa chaise…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAA CHARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME !!! JE T'AIME !!! »

Harry lui dit de se calmer gêner alors qu'elle s'excite de plus en plus… Charlie… Charlie… Qui c'est déjà ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Ha ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est encore un des nombreux membres de l'énorme famille des Weasley ! Je vois les Jumeaux Weasley débarquer… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils sont toujours ensemble ! Je suis certain qu'ils sont en couple… Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il y a anguille sous roche… On ne reste pas tout le temps avec quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait de l'amour là-dedans… Bon… C'est vrai… Ils sont jumeaux ! Mais ça fait dix-sept ans qu'ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle ! Nan, moi je dis qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous…

« Hey Drago tu m'écoutes ? »

Pansy me sort de ma rêverie avec sa voix stridente. Je me tourne vers elle et hoche la tête.

« Oui… Et donc je disais… »

Comme d'habitude…

Fin de la première partie.

Il y aura trois parties !!! Je dois couper en morceau XD j'ai beau être motivée je suis punie et donc… Bah… Je ne peux pas aller sur l'ordinateur… Mais je tiens à ce que cette fic commence au moins à être publier le 23/03 car…**_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FEE !!!_**

Et oui- Voilà pourquoi… Donnez-moi votre avis sur cette fic cadeau XD et… Et puis bon 23 mars à vous aussi ! Et bon… Et bon… Et bon printemps !


End file.
